


T is for Trouble

by Lulu_ichigo



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_ichigo/pseuds/Lulu_ichigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if Tsuna suddenly becomes a girl for some unknown reason? Based on my not-so sober mind. anonymous reviews are accepted. read and enjoy! Allxfem!Tsuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello PEOPLE! XD yeahâ¦ since I'm a little drunk right now, this little story popped into my mind and I thought, why don't I try it? AND here it is. Yay for me. XD this is an Allxfem!tsuna fic. Kinda. Well, you get the idea. Before I rant any longer than I already have, read on and enjoy.

_You took everything away from me._

Tsuna raised his X-gloved hands, aiming for his opponent. Rage built up in his heart so fast he thought his chest would burst. His breath quickened as the fiamma voltage of his flames reached an almost immeasurable number.

"Line matches," The voice prompt said, "Ready to launch, master."

Decimo closed his deep golden eyes.

"I'm sorry."

XXX

"Tsuna."

"Hmm... Five more minutes, Reborn..."

"Wake up, Tsuna."

"..." Snore.

"I said wake up." Kick.

"OW!" the unfortunate teen falls down on the ground along with the bed sheets. "What was that for?"

The greatest hitman stares at him warily, his beady eyes gleaming in the gentle morning light.

"What?" Tsuna squeaks out. "Is there something on my face?" The soon-to-be Decimo, as if on signal, brings his hand on his lips to wipe the drool that didn't even exist. "What's the problem?"

The Arcobaleno blinks. "Your face _is_ the problem."

"Hey!" he snapped. "I know I'm not that good-looking," he massaged the spot that got hit by his fall earlier. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Idiot." Reborn said calmly. "Don't you notice anything strange?"

"Strange?" he repeated. _Hmm...not really,_ he thought to himself as he scratched his head. "I don't think there's something wrong. Why, what's up?"

The Arcobaleno smirked. "Nothing. Get ready, were going to school."

"Alright, alright. Geez. What was that about?" Tsuna sighed and stood up and went out of his room and headed to the bathroom. Honestly, these antics of this tutor of his are really getting weird by every passing day. Oh well. That's typical of him anyway. Nothing to be surprised about.

Upon entering the toilet, Tsuna turned the lights on and scratched his stomach as he reached the cabinet for the tools for his dental health, when, instead of his own reflection, he saw someone in the mirror he didn't know.

"Wah!" he stumbles back, hearing the same surprised shriek emanating in the small room. Only higher.

It was the voice of a girl.

"What the...?" he blinks at least fifty times, hoping to clear his vision. But sadly, it didn't. It only made him a little dizzy.

"Who?..." he pointed at the mirror, but the reflection pointed back at him.

 _Wait a minute._

Reflections of another person weren't supposed to _point_ _back_ at you. Right?

"Ghost!" Tsuna exclaims, waiting for the female image to smile creepily at him like in those horror movies. But much to his relief, it didn't. So that means it wasn't a ghost. If it wasn't a ghost, that means he's just by himself in that lovely bathroom. If he's all alone in that room then that reflection belongs to hi-

"REBORN!"

Cue the playful smirk of the hitman.

XXX

"What is this?" Tsuna said, tears almost forming in his eyes. "What did you do Reborn?"

"I didn't do anything, Dame-Tsuna." The Arcobaleno answered his already panicking student. "When I woke up you're already in that state."

"What?" he cried. "No way! What am I going to do?"

"Well," Reborn began, smelling his newly brewed espresso, "Being a girl isn't so bad. Look at the bright side of things."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tsuna said, his new girly voice rising. "Look at me!" he (she?) grabbed his chest area, where a noticeable growth of some lady part has compelled him to mention it. "I have _boobs_!"

"I know." The hitman said, almost stoically. "So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Tsuna complained. "Does it not bother you _at all_?"

"I think it's a fresh change of things."

"What so fresh about me having breasts?"

"It's not that I'm okay with it." the hitman stated, putting his mug down. "It's something that _I_ can't do anything about. People don't wake up in the morning and find out that they have undergone in to some weird sex change of some sort. Don't assume that I didn't think this one out."

Decimo fell into a quiet spell as he frowned. "...Sorry."

"Anyway," Reborn began again, "Until we find out what caused this, you're stuck in that state for the time being."

"Ha?" Tsuna blinked. "B-But what will I do if Mom sees me like this? And Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-"

"Tsu-kun! Are you awake? Breakfast is ready! Come down dear!"

"What do I do?" he panicked again, putting his hands on his head. "Help me Reborn!"

"We've got no other choice." The hitman baby answered. "Go tell Maman the truth - that you've undergone a weird sex change operation while you were asleep."

"That's _not_ the truth!"

"Tsu-kun," Nana climbed the stairs to her son's room and knocked. "Tsu-kun, are you awake?"

"W-Wait Mom, don't come in yet!"

(Nana opens the door, despite the desperation in Tsuna's voice.)

"Tsu-kun what are you â oh."

 _Awkward silence._

"Tsu...-kun?"

"I...you see mom, I..."

"She's Tsuna from a parallel world." Reborn said, breaking the peace.

' _What? I - wait. I suppose that's better than the sex change stuff...'_ Tsuna mentally told himself as he stared at his tutor.

"Parallel world?" Nana repeated.

"Yes." Reborn replied. "It's hard to explain, Maman, but technically, she's still your child."

Silence once more.

"Okay!"

Cue Tsuna's fall of disbelief.

"I've always wanted a daughter!" The good mother of Decimo clasped her hands together in joy. "God has answered my prayers!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Mom!" he (sheâ¦) complained. "How could you say that?"

"Oh hush, Tsu-kun. Of course I was equally happy when you were born as a guy. But, you know, every mother wants at least one daughter! Oh I'm so happy!" she almost jumped to her new daughter and hugged her ecstatically.

"M-Mom!" Tsuna sweat-dropped and sighed. "So you're okay with me being a girl?"

"Well...Not exactly. Of course I'll always favour my _manly_ Tsu-kun, butâ¦For the meantime, I'll relish the joy of having a daughter!"

And there goes another epic face palm from Tsuna.

"Anyway, let's go down and have some breakfast so you can go to school."

"But Reborn, I can't possibly go to school in this state! What will happen if somebody else - like Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto - would see me? They'll-"

"Tenth!"

Aw crap. Seriously, does everything have to be in such perfect timing?

"You can come in guys!"

"MOM!"

"Alright!" the two guardians answered in unison and entered the Sawada household. Footsteps can now be heard from the stairs, leading to Tsuna's humbly messy room.

"I gotta hide!"

"You're going to hide this from your guardians?"

"What else?"

"Think about it, Dame-Tsuna. Being a boss, you have to be transparent. They're your trusted allies. Don't you trust them enough?"

"B-But-"

"Tenth/Tsuna!"

Three pairs of eyes averted to the two teen age boys while another two pairs of eyes stare at a certain individual.

Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that this marks another mind-boggling day comin' ahead.

XXX

"Okay," Yamamoto began, "So you mean you woke up this morning and found out you've turned into a girl?"

"That's basically it, yes."

"And you have no idea how it happened?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Shit." Gokudera spat out. "What if the Tenth were abducted by aliens and they've turned him into-"

"Come on Gokudera," Yamamoto said as he chuckled. "There's no such thing as aliens."

"Che! You don't know anything, baseball nut! Everything's possible!"

"Gokudera has a point." Reborn said, turning their attention to him. "We have to consider _everything_."

While Gokudera looked so smug because the Arcobaleno sided with him, Tsuna shrugged the idea off. There is no way he was abducted. _No freaking way_. It may explain everything, but that's just too creepy. He doesn't even wanna think about it.

"I'm going to make some calls. In the meantime, Tsuna, go to school."

"Wait! I can't!" _What if Kyoko-chan sees me?_ He thought to himself, shuddering at the idea.

"That's the least of your problems." The hitman answered his thoughts. "Maman will enrol you into Namimori high as her distant niece, so keep it that way until all of this is solved. Got it?"

"Wait, but-"

"Don't make me say it twice Dame-Tsuna."

XXX

"Alright everyone, settle down now." Their homeroom teacher clapped his hand and the students obeyed, scurrying back to their seats. "We have a new student today."

The murmuring started as soon as the words hit their ears, but the opposite happened to Yamamoto and Gokudera who were sitting anxiously.

"Come on in."

The door slid open, and the new transferee went in.

"This is Sawada Tsuna. She will be joining us from now on, so please be kind to her." [1]

Tsuna kept her eyes on the ground, wishing she would just disappear.

...to be continued.

XXX

[1] since I don't have anything female to substitute Tsuna's name with, I just wrote it like that. I may or may not change it.

A/N: lol. Yeah. I just had to do that. This one may not be so different from all the other fics that made Tsuna into a girl, but I think this is different. I think. So please don't judge me just yet. And I'm not sober so yeah... I have my excuses...*is shot* so, leave me a review, 'kay?

Peace out!

Love,

Lulu ^^


End file.
